the_undisputedfandomcom-20200216-history
Monroe Hutchen
Background Monroe Hutchen - 'Is the main protagonist in the 2002 Undisputed film. He is a professional underground boxer who sets to defend his title as the undisputed prison champion when George Chambers came to his prison. He was portrayed by 'Wesley Snipes History Not much is known about Hutchen's past but he got convicted of murder in 1991 by beating a man to death with his bare fist. He is also a former ranked heavyweight boxer and he has been a reigning prison champ for ten years ever since he was sent to prison. Storyline Monroe was first seen in fighting the undefeated prison boxer, Vern Van Zant. However, the match ended shortly when Monroe knocks Van Zant a second time in the first round. After the fight, Monroe heard from Marvin Bond that the former heavyweight champion, George Chambers, will be coming to Sweetwater Prison and by the morning, Monroe watches through his cell window as the chopper containing Chambers have arrived. Hours later when Chambers have heard of Monroe's reputation, he instigated a fight with him in the mess hall which ended shortly. Monroe, after the fight, Monroe was sent to a new cell block for solitary confinement where he was interviewed by the G.A.O Darlene Early. During their conversation, Monroe speaks decently about his status as a fighter, he then willfully admits that every fighter gets beaten no matter what the cause. During his incarceration in the new cell block, Monroe trains himself as he was reminiscing the past on how he committed murder by beating a man with his fist which led to his life imprisonment with no parole. Moments later, Monroe was released from his cell due to Ripstein's manipulation. Monroe was then met with Ripstein discussing his match against Chambers offering Monroe a share of 10% in $4,000,000 or more if he wins the fight Monroe suggest a hefty 40% of share for helping his sister. Ripstein agreed and Without hesitation, Monroe accepts the offer and he was given 6 weeks to train before the fight. In the middle of a six-week timetable, Ripstein faces a hiatus about the hindrance of the match with Monroe and Chambers but he quickly convinced the warden to agree with his endeavors and so the match shall start at 7:00 fight night after the six-week training time. Therefore, the match starts at legal boxing rules with 90 minutes fighting time with 12 rounds. The match starts at Chambers advantage due to his sheer size, Monroe was overpowered several times and was knocked out by Chambers twice with the London prize format but in the third round, Monroe manages to catch up to Chambers thus defeating him via technical knockout. 11 months after the fight, When Chambers was released in prison He wins back the heavyweight championship against Briscoe via television. Assuming the fight with Monroe and Chambers never happened, Chambers was announced as the undisputed winner. Monroe was last seen in the film being chanted by his fellow inmates as the true undisputed prison champ displaying his prison record of 69 wins and 0 loss. Skills and Abilities Strength: Monroe is strong enough to keep up with bigger opponents such as Vern Van Zant and George Chambers. His punches are powerful enough to knock out stronger and bigger opponents in a boxing match. Speed: '''Monroe is a fast paced boxer his speed in hand-to-hand combat is his specialty when facing bigger and stronger opponents. '''Endurance: '''Monroe can soak up a lot of damage given by the heavyweight boxer George Chambers who is more bigger and stronger than him. '''Skilled Boxer: '''Monroe's skill in boxing remains unchallenged to this day, though he willfully admits that someone may beat him someday as he admits that every fighter has his own time. '''Trivia "Monroe was a world heavyweight boxing champion before he was sent to prison, though his previous record was unknown" "No one knows what happened to Monroe in the sequel but he might have probably remained in prison" "Wesley Snipes who portrayed Monroe Hutchen was sentenced to prison in 2008 for 3 years but he was released in April 2, 2013 where he continued his life as an actor" Category:Prison Fighter